<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рабочий процесс by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215330">Рабочий процесс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Визуал высокого рейтинга [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, Blood and Gore, Digital Art, Drama, Gen, Illustrations, Medical Experimentation, Nudity, Soulmates, noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайные эксперименты медицинской службы никогда не отличались особой гуманностью.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Визуал высокого рейтинга [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Соулмейты</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рабочий процесс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805284">Потемки сознания</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN">ALINRAN</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020">fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Арт является иллюстрацией к командному тексту <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805284">"Потемки сознания"</a>, на ней изображена доктор Ландау за работой.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
</p><p><a href="https://i.ibb.co/1sxzmr8/image.png">Полный размер</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>